


You Saved Me

by Paopu_Kairi



Series: Takara's Stories [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Kairi/pseuds/Paopu_Kairi
Summary: Takara's mission was to find a Keyblade in the Realm of Darkness and save Aqua. Helping the King to complete yet fail the other due to the Heartless, she saves another, Riku. Reurning to safety, she trains him, whilst going undercover to observe the Organisation. An unlikely friendship unfolds between them as they feel inevitable feelings for each other, but she can't let it happen, she must imprison her emotions just as she was taught to. However, this won't stop Riku from freeing her of all her mental shackles and breaking her free from her own prison.
Relationships: Riku/OC
Series: Takara's Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061072
Kudos: 1





	1. Mission

** You Saved Me  **

Chapter 1: Mission

“Takara, your mission is to travel to the Realm of Darkness alongside King Mickey to locate the Key of Darkness and Master Aqua.”

A female teenager stood before Yen Sid with an emotionless face. Takara was a 15-year-old with chestnut brown straight hair up to her waist with middle parting bangs framing her oval shaped face. She was tanned with a yellow undertone. The girl had high cheekbones and a chiselled jawline, rosy lips and cheeks, thick eyebrows and long eyelashes. Her almond shaped eyes were a vibrant amber. She stood at 5ft 8in, taller than other girls her age, had a slim body but with toned arms and legs from years of constant training. Her notable features were her light frown freckles on her cheeks and nose. She looked tired due to sleepless nights since a child and beneath her left eyes was an old scar which ended at the left side of her nose.

Next to her stood the King who turned from his Master to the teen and his round eyes widened with curiosity. She stared at the old Master for a moment and blinked and furrowed her eyebrows with relenting determination. She nodded and placed a fist on her chest where her heart beat.

“I will do my best to aid the King.” Takara replied in her calm yet warm voice.

“I wish you all the best in your quest. May your heart be your guiding key.”

When those words escaped his lips, the teenager squinted and gazed at the Master. That sentence; **_May your heart be your guiding key_**. It was something her mother would often say. Why would Master Yen Sid know those words too? She ended up shaking her head, pushing the thought away from her mind and turned to the little King.

“Your Highness, would it be okay if I inform my guardian that I will be away?”

“Of course, Takara. Will they be fine with you leaving all of a sudden? I understand you are still in school, right?” She nodded.

“He will understand how important this mission is. I am currently on summer vacation so I don’t start my final year of high school for another month.” Takara stated.

“That’s fine with me, I’ll go with you, then.”

He walked out of the door after saying farewell to Yen Sid. When she turned to him before exiting the door he smiled at her and nodded. He had been teaching her for the past 10 years and it was her moment to shine.

“I’ll come back stronger, I promise.” She said meekly.

“Do you think you will be ready to sit your Mark of Mastery when you return?” He asked.

“I don’t think so.” She lowered her gaze and frowned.

“You still need time. I will wait for your decision patiently. Please do not hesitate to take more time.” She looked back at him and her eyes softened. “Takara, please return safely. The Realm of Darkness is extremely dangerous.” His smile dropped and he sighed. “I cannot afford losing my student.”

“I won’t, I promise you I will return. Trust in me, Master.” He nodded and she left the Mysterious Tower.

Takara was met with Mickey and the Mysterious “Ghost” Train arrived. They both entered and sat opposite each other and the doors closed. He beamed brightly at her and she looked at her hands which were clasped together. The train then departed and she sighed.

“King Mickey, who is Aqua…?” His smile turned woeful and his eyes saddened.

“Aqua, is a Keyblade Master. She trained under Master Eraqus alongside Terra and Ventus.”

Her amber eyes widened and filled with tears as she felt her heart flutter like a bird taking flight. “Terra?”

“You know him?” She nodded enthusiastically whilst wiping her tears like a child.

“Terra, is the reason I am here, the reason I’m still alive and the reason I have the ability to wield the Keyblade. If it wasn’t for him I would have been attacked by the Unversed years ago.” She placed her hand on her heart and sighed deeply as her cheeks turned pink. “He saved me in more ways than one.”

“I never met Terra, but based from what you told me he seems like a good person with a protective heart.” He smiled.

“I don’t know what happened to him… I want to find him so that I can show him how strong I have become and thank him.” Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she smiled. “Maybe we can ask Aqua where he is!”

Mickey had known Takara for 5 years when she was 10. She had been the same ever since he met her, quiet, calm, aloof somewhat sad. But this had to be the first time she looked happy and excited. Whenever she smiled, it always made the King feel at ease, like his friend was alright. He didn’t know a lot about her past, she wasn’t the type to open up or talk about her life to anyone, not even Yen Sid knew. But at times he wished she would, that way he could understand her better so that he could help her. She was hurting inside, he knew it even though he could see it. The King knew and when he’d asked why she wouldn’t open up. She would tell him that it’s best if no one knew because it was too much pain for someone to bear knowing. Every so often, Takara would smile at him and thank him for treating her well. It confused how honest it would sound and a slightly worrying why she would say that.

“You really admire him, don’t you?” Mickey asked.

“He’s the strongest person I have ever met.” She smiled and her eyes sparkled with admiration. “Someday, I’ll become so strong that I can protect him.” She lowered her gaze and blushed timidly.

The whole journey was silent as Takara kept thinking of Terra. The thought of seeing him again filled her heart with glee and enthusiasm. The last time she felt like this was when she was very young, and it felt like a distant memory. It was nice feeling happy sometimes, it gave her hope that maybe her heart can feel content. She would never forget that day. When he offered her food and water when she went days without food. He filled her soul and heart with so much strength just through his wide words. He made her realise how strong and brave she was even though she felt weak and powerless. The Keyblade wielder reminded her that it was okay to cry and feel powerless because it made her human. Takara was a very broken child who went through things no child should ever had gone through, but he was like a ray of sunlight that entered into her life, who gave her hope and kindness. She would never forget what he did for her and how he made her feel when she was her lowest.

Before she knew it, the train arrived at Twilight Town Station. They both got off the train which departed as Takara hopped off. It always reminded her of how she would fall onto the train tracks when she first started travelling to the Mysterious Tower as a 6-year-old.

“You should wait here. I’ll be back soon.” Takara informed him and left the station.

When she exited the station, the brunette felt the warm ray of warmth from the sun setting in the distance. It was one of many things which Takara absolutely loved about Twilight Town. Though this wasn’t her home world, it felt so much more like home compared to the years she spent in Radiant Garden. This town, though small, was quiet and peaceful. It felt like just the place she needed in order to heal from her rough childhood. Though she didn’t spend much time with her friends, they would understand and always give her the brightest of smiles which made her feel nice inside. The residents here were as warm as the sunsets, so full of kindness with their hearts at ease. Everything felt so simple and perfect here.

She felt something cold land on top of her head and yelped. The girl touched her head and lowered her hand to inspect what it was. It looked like blue slush with a solid ice in it. It was sea-salt ice cream, something she could recognise anywhere. The girl furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up with annoyance.

“Who would eat ice cream on top of the Clock Tower?” She muttered and wiped her hand against her blue pants.

She walked across Station Height and bumped into Seifer. When Takara looked up at him she instantly felt awkward and rubbed the back of her neck. Seifer’s blue orbs widened and his cheeks turned a vibrant pink. 

“Oh hi…” She smiled meekly at him and blinked.

“Hey Seifer.” She mumbled.

“I was wondering if you were-” She placed her hand out and stopped him from going any further.

“I can’t. I’m going away for a while. Hopefully by the time I get back school will start.” He snorted.

“Hopefully. You must be the only one who likes school.” She raised her eyebrow and he gulped. “Not like there’s anything wrong with that. I mean it’s kinda cool that you’re. Y’know, passionate about school, y’know.” She just stared at him as if waiting for him to say more. “Like y’know how everyone hates school? It’s good that, yeah, you like it, y’know.”

“It’s like Seifer standing right in front of me but it’s Rai who’s doing the talking.” He laughed and rubbing his head in a cheesy manner.

“Sorry, sorry! I sound really lame right now.” He apologised.

“I mean you always do.” Takara replied sarcastically.

“Do you mind if I walk you to wherever you’re going?” She smiled at him and nodded.

They started walking through Market Place towards Tram common and there was a painfully awkward silence between them as there always were whenever they spent time together.

Seifer usually acted like a cocky and self-entitled jerk with everyone, more so confident with other girls their age. But with her, his words came out like word vomit, he would act so nervous and shy. Takara had a hunch for a while that he had a huge crush on her, it was so obvious and he was really bad at hiding it. It’s not like she didn’t like him, she just found it so difficult to open up to people. She felt as though she wasn’t ready to be dating someone and there really wasn’t any way she was going to be willing to date someone when she had her own problems to fix. Dating and love felt so…unnecessary and meaningless. She didn’t want to love someone, she didn’t want to be vulnerable with anyone; there was no way she was letting her guard down.

“So, where are you going?” His question brought her back to reality.

“It’s top secret.” The blond raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. “I’m not even kidding, it’s best you don’t know.”

“Is it a part time job?” He guessed.

“Well…technically yes.” She shrugged.

They eventually reached the woods and he then asked a question which shocked her.

“So, when are you coming back?” Her eyes widened and her throat felt tight.

When was she coming back? How does one even return from the Realm of Darkness? Her guardian stated that he was trapped there for a while until he used the darkness to return to the Realm between. There must be a way for Mickey to get her out if they’re entering. But what if she stays stuck down there? From what she heard about the Realm of Darkness, it’s dangerous. The Heartless there are way stronger and the place is infested with it. What if she gets stuck down there and loses her heart?

The girl placed her hands on her chest and let out a shaky sigh. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder which stopped her from walking. His eyebrows knotted together when he saw how scared she look. Her eyes wide open, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and her breathing was very shaky and short.

“Takara?” He raised his voice a bit which snapped her back out of her thoughts.

“Thanks for walking me here, but I’ll be okay on my own.” She immediately brushed it off and carried on walking.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” He took her hands and stopped her. “What’s going on? Why did you look so afraid when I asked you when you were coming back?” She avoided his gaze. “Takara, where are you actually going. I’m worried now.” Takara looked at him and he really was. His pupils were shaky and he was sweating. His hands holding hers were trembling… He really was worried about her.

“Seifer, I can’t tell you where exactly.” He gulped.

“Tell me something, anything!” Seifer exclaimed.

“It’s somewhere dangerous, really dangerous.” She stated. “I don’t know when I’m coming back or whether I a-”

“You are coming back!” He yelled with anger and she was taken aback. He realised his tone of voice and as his expression softened. “Let me come with you, so I can protect you.”

Takara instantly shook her head and held his hands. She had never done so before and his cheeks turned bright red.

“No, you’re not going anywhere! I’ve lost so many loved ones, I can’t risk losing you too!!” His eyes widened; it was the most she had ever let out about her past. Her bottom lip began trembling and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. He had never seen her cry before and this…he didn’t like this. But why was he unable to hold her, he didn’t know what to do or say to stop it. He didn’t know what was going through her head. “I’m sorry!”

Takara pushed the young blonde away so hard that he fell on the floor and instantly ran as fast as she could. She didn’t look back but just kept on running with her tears constantly falling down her face like never-ending rain. The brunette felt her heart beating so fast that she felt like it would collapse any minute. There was no way she could let anyone protect her, she didn’t want to lose any more people to death or to darkness. She had seen too much and felt an abnormal amount of suffering to just witness everything all over again. The people here, in Twilight Town were precious to her. They were all she had left, like stars twinkling in a dark sky, to light her way back home. She couldn’t lose them, she needed to protect them as well as everyone else. Even if it came at the expense of her own safety and life.

She arrived at a small yet homely cottage in the words where she had lived since she came to Twilight Town. She quickly opened the door, closed it behind her, sprinted up the stairs and entered her room. When the teenager closed her bedroom door behind her, she leaned her back against it and slid town whilst catching her breath. She wiped her tears and covered her breath trying to control her breathing and compose herself. This was nothing like her, to get emotional like that in front of someone else. Bottling up her emotions was always something she did, but how was she unable to keep those emotions at bay?

**_“Do not show your emotions. Don’t show anyone your pain or suffering. You are to keep those emotions inside. You are weak, and you will become weaker if you do so.”_ **

She remembered those words so vividly, it felt so real that she got goose bumps. Takara wrapped her arms around herself and curled up into a small ball. That voice, _her_ voice to this day will always fill with her ultimate fear and worry.

**_“You will bottle up every emotion you fell. You wouldn’t want to burden your loved ones, would you? Make them worry for someone so weak as yourself?!”_ **

“No, no I won’t.” She whimpered and wiped her face. The young woman stood to her feet and walked over to her mirror. Takara stared at herself in the mirror and all of the fear and emotions disappeared. “Don’t show your emotions, don’t show your pain or suffering…”


	2. Realm of Darkness

** You Saved Me **

** Chapter 2: Realm of Darkness **

Takara stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She got changed into a compression black long-sleeved turtle neck which was breathable and easy to move in and it ended at her mid-thigh, and black training leggings and black heeled combat ankle boots. The brunette tied her hair back in a low ponytail with her bangs which were too short to tie up. She tied her black bag around her waist which was filled with many potions, ethers and elixirs which she got from Yen Sid. Around her neck was a choker, a golden chain with a teardrop ruby, which belonged to her mother, who said it was a gift from her only brother.

The young girl left her house and sprinted towards the Old Mansion. She entered through the back entrance where the abandoned garden was and made her way through the corridors and into the Library. There was a secret entrance to the Basement which included taking out a collection of 5 books in a specific order. The floor opened up revealing a secret underground passageway which looked more advanced than the structure of the Mansion. She hopped down and walked down the flight of stairs which led her to the Computer Room.

“DiZ.” She stated and the said man turned around from his many bright computer screens. The disguised man furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed her attire.

“Takara-”

“I’ve got a mission in the Realm of Darkness.” He instantly stood up.

“You cannot go.” He commanded and she scowled at this.

“I’m going whether you like it or not.” She growled.

“Takara, as your legal guardian, I forbid you to go!” He raised his voice and Takara gritted her teeth together whilst clenching on her fists.

“Just because you took me in, doesn’t mean shit!” She muttered. “I’m going to help find the Keyblade with the King and find a girl who knew someone from my past. I’m going to do whatever it takes to complete my mission.”

“You are being reckless. You do not understand how dangerous it is in the Realm of Darkness.” His tone of voice sounded worried and wary and he took a step towards her.

“What do you think my training has been for?” Takara asked sarcastically.

“I cannot afford losing you.” She snorted at this whilst rolling her eyes. “You are all I have left.”

“I’m nothing to you.” The brunette snapped back at him. “I’m just a burden for you to bear. You took me in because no one else could or would. So, let me make my own decisions and I’ll be held accountable for any consequences that come after.”

She turned around and just as she was about to leave, she felt DiZ place his hand on her shoulder. She instantly jumped out of fear and he instantly pulled away. Whenever someone touched her, it felt uncomfortable and scared her. It was a fear she had since she was young due to her dark twisted past.

“You are not a burden to me and I took you in because I wanted to.” His gentle voice calmed her down and her eyes stung with tears. “I have lost so much and so have you. I am worried that something bad will happen to you there.” She placed her hand on her chest and lowered her gaze with small tears dropping down onto the floor.

“I have to go.” Her voice came out so quietly that it sounded like a whisper. “I need to save that girl, no one deserves to be stuck down there, alone.” She wiped her tears and turned to him. “You of all people should know. It’s a nightmare there and that girl has been there for a decade. Being trapped and imprisoned…isn’t a good feeling. Someone needs to save her.”

DiZ instantly smiled at this, this girl always thought of others before herself, even when she acted cold and distant towards everyone. She was willing to put her safety in danger to save another. That was the type of person she was, a kind girl with a selfless heart who would put other’s lives in front of her own safety.

“Promise me you will return.” He stated and she stared at him with her words struggling to escape her lips. “You must return. I need you here, I need you safe.” A shaky sigh came from her lips and she nodded.

“I will return to help you with your revenge.” She turned around and just as she was about to leave, he stopped her again.

“You will return so you can live. My vengeance is not more important than your life.” Those words, sounded somewhat truthful, not disguised by sarcasm or any hint of a dishonesty. “Return to this town, as soon as you succeed in your mission. Do not linger there or else it will affect you in ways you cannot imagine.”

“Thank you, DiZ.” Her words sounded full of sentiment and gratitude. “I’ll come back, I promise.” That was enough to fill DiZ’s heart with certainty and put it to rest.

The young woman exited the basement and Old Mansion and made her way towards the Station. Thankfully there was no one she knew who were hanging around town. She did not want to explain to others where she was going and feel guilty for lying to them. That Station was pretty empty and the King was still there.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Yes, your Highness.” She replied.

A Corridor of Darkness appeared against a wall and Takara just stared at it for a few moments. Her heart was tightening in her chest and sunk down into her stomach. Her hands began to tremble and sweat rolled down her neck. Her breathing came out shaky and even when she tried to calm herself down it felt like it wasn’t working. The teenager instantly gripped on her fists and gulped down her fear.

_“Conceal your fears. Keep it inside!”_ She told herself.

“Takara?” She turned to the King who looked up at her with round eyes; did she say that out loud? “It’s okay to be afraid, I’m scared too.” He grinned at her and she felt at ease. He raised his hand out to her. “As long as we’re together, nothing can hurt us!”

She couldn’t help but smile and took his hand. They both held each other’s hands and entered through the portal together taking a deep breath and letting go of their fears.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves floating down the Realm of Darkness. It was not so very dark with the reflection of certain crystals that remained in the cracks of earth around them as light. It was only cold and murky with a chilly wind howling inside the realm. They both felt something, a certain light which drew them to a certain direction. It felt warm and bright, like the sun. Takara let go of Mickey’s hand and slowly descended down onto the floor. This place, even felt like a prison, even if it was huge. Being stuck alone in a place like this, would have driven her mad…

“Aqua…” She heard Mickey’s voice and looked up. “Are you okay?”

That woman, she must have been one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Her blue haired glowed in the darkness. Takara’s amber eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. So, this was Aqua…Master Aqua. She could tell not just by looking at her but could feel the strength and kindness of her heart. The Keyblade Master had been alone here, for so long…she couldn’t even begin to imagine the happiness she felt when seeing other people but Heartless.

“Mickey…” She had such a sweet yet sad tone in her voice. The blue-haired woman looked at the brunette and looked a little confused. “Who are you…?”

“I’m-”

“Takara, behind you!” Mickey exclaimed and she swiftly jumped out the way.

There was mass amount of Shadow Heartless in a twister formation and towered over them at 8ft and must have totalled a good 300 Heartless.

“No time to talk!” She exclaimed.

A Keyblade materialised in her hand, it was 5ft long with a white sharp blade going through the middle covered with gold and silver filigree of intricate floral and leave designs. At the end of the Keyblade was a side profile of a dove with its wings extending out, however there was a golden cage around the bird. There was also wings on the handle of the weapon but there were golden chains wrapped around the wings. There was an iridescent crown emblem where the blade met the handle. It was looked heavy but was actually lightweight to help Takara move and attack swiftly. The Keychain attached to it was a large crystal iridescent feather which sparkled and changed colours as it moved. Her Keyblade was named Imprisoned Freedom.

“Dwellers of Darkness.” Aqua stated.

“They’re called Heartless.” King Mickey corrected.

“Please stay back, I’ll deal with them.” Takara commanded.

“The Heartless are stronger here!” The King warned her and she held onto her weapon tighter.

“I’d call it a challenge. Don’t worry about me.” She smirked. “Now go and find some cover, I’ve got this.”

“Please be careful.” Aqua stated.

The brown-haired teen ran towards the Demon Tower with Keyblade in hand and dealt a flurry of combos. She took into consideration how the enemy moved in unison and how it reacted to her attacks. The way she moved was as if it was complimenting her enemy’s movement and attacks. The Keyblade wielder utilised an array of attacking commands which she read about in old books and taught herself. Commands such as Ars Solum, Windcutter, Ars Arcanum reminded Aqua of the way Terra would fight. Yet when Takara was in danger she kept her distance and utilised long ranged magical commands like Thundaga Shot and Deep Freeze. It reminded the Keyblade Master of her own magical abilities and was thoroughly impressed.

When the Demon Tower’s health dwindles, its attacks were more ruthless and out of control. Exhausted, she slid back onto her knees and was catching her breath. The enemy made its way towards Aqua and glowed bright purple, ready to unleash its final most powerful attack. Takara gripped on her Keyblade and stood up.

“What can finish it, once and for all?”

Her amber eyes widened and gulped. That specific spell Master Yen Sid warned her about using. It would be detrimental if she didn’t escape fast enough once she used the ultimate spell. It was the only spell she could think of to get rid of the Demon Tower completely with no way of any other shadows staying alive.

The brunette ran towards the Demon Tower and leapt up into the air. She held her Keyblade up with one arm and yelled from the top of her lungs.

“Mega Flare!”

A huge, blindingly bright fireball appeared above her and she hurled it down towards the Demon Tower with Aqua and Mickey quickly getting out of the way. When the ball of fire made impact with the Tower of Heartless it created an immense explosion filling the Realm of Darkness with temporary bright light. When the light died down, there was a smoke of darkness which were the only remains of the enemy signifying that they were taken care of. However, Takara did not escape quick enough and took a hit from the explosion’s aftermath. She was flying up through the air above and was falling down unable to move.

Aqua gasped at this and reacted quickly as she leapt up into the air and taking Takara in her arms. She landed gracefully and placed her on the ground restoring her health with Curaga. The young girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the Keyblade Master sigh with relief and smile at her.

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a gentle tone.

“I’m okay, now.” Takara slowly sat up and sighed deeply.

“That must have been your first time using Mega Flare.” Mickey stated. “You need to be careful next time.”

“So, you’re Takara?” The said teenager was surprised that Aqua knew who she was.

“You know me?”

“Terra told me about you.” Her cheeks turned pink and she scratched the back of her head whilst averting her gaze. “He said, that he met a strong and brave little girl in Radiant Garden.” She looked up at her and smiled, he really thought she was strong and brave, when he was the one protecting her from Unversed. “I’m Aqua, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Aqua. I’m Takara.” She replied and Aqua helped her up.

“Have either of you seen Terra or Ven?”

“No, just you.” Mickey replied and Aqua sighed.

“I’m sorry…the darkness in this place. It’s getting to me.” She placed her hands and looked down sadly.

Takara felt her heart squeeze and it was as if she could feel her pain. Being alone down here with nothing but Heartless and darkness, of course it would change even the brightest of lights.

“Aqua, you’re not alone anymore.” The said woman looked up at the girl who saved her. “We’re with you and even if we’re not. The light inside your heart will always shine. So, don’t lose sight of it.” Aqua couldn’t help but smile.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere. What happened?” Mickey asked.

“How long has it been in the Realm of Light?”

“10 years…” There was a short yet painful silence which grew between the trio.

“Interesting…” She clearly hid her pain and sadness from this question and looked above. “After we last spoke, I took Ven somewhere safe and went after Terra.”

“What…what happened to Terra?” The teenager asked curiously, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster, she didn’t know why but at the pit of her heart, she knew it wouldn’t be the answered she wanted.

“Terra was about to fall to darkness, so I had only one choice. I stayed here in hopes of giving him a chance.”

Takara grasped her chest and looked down with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. So, there was no clue as to where her friend could be. Not to mention Aqua sacrificed her own freedom for her friend. She looked at her and sighed. She admired the Keyblade Master for doing something so selfless just so that Terra could be safe.

“Has something happened in the Realm of Light? This isn’t the best place for you both to be.” Aqua was completely clueless.

“It’s the Heartless. They’ve been attacking worlds and taking their hearts.” Mickey answered sadly. “Worlds with no hearts vanish into darkness But, if we can lock the door between two realms, light and dark, from both sides, we can protect the other worlds.”

“Mickey and I have come here so we can find the Keyblade on this side of the Realm. As well as to save you.” Takara continued and the blue haired woman took out her Wayfinder.

“The entrances to this Realm are unstable. So, when a world loses its heart, an entrance opens in the Realm between. We took the opportunity and entered here in Takara’s town.” Mickey explained. “When we arrived here, I felt a warm familiar light. We followed it to find our way to you.”

“The charm…” Aqua looked down her blue Wayfinder. “So, they _were_ helping. Terra and Ven brought you and I back together. The worlds, are still in danger. Did Terra find his way back to the Realm of Light?”

“We wanted to ask you if you knew where he was.” Takara asked.

“The last world we were in before we got separated was Radiant Garden, 10 years ago.” They both looked at her and she sighed whilst frowning and shaking his head. She never saw him there after their last conversation.

“Wherever he is, he’s fighting. He’ll beat his darkness. And I know he wants me to fight too.” Aqua stated.

“I think you’re right. He’ll be just fine.” Mickey looked up at Takara. “Don’t worry about him, you know that he’s strong.” She looked at him and nodded.

“Now let’s find a way out of here together. Are you in Takara?” They both looked at her and she nodded.

“May our hearts be our guiding key!” Mickey exclaimed.

“That’s a phrase I haven’t heard in ages.” Even Master Aqua knew those words…but from who?

“Keyblade wielders used to say those words to each other. And now it’s something I like to try and remember.”

Takara started thinking to herself, how did her mother know those words. She knew that she definitely wasn’t a Keyblade Wielder or knew anything about the Keyblade. If she did, she never told her about it or openly spoke about it either. How did she know such a phrase used by Keyblade Wielders? Was there more to her mother than what was at face value?


	3. A girl's determination

** You Saved Me **

** Chapter 3: A girl’s determination  **

Takara fought with Aqua and the King through the Depths of Darkness against the Heartless. They continued on within the Realm of Darkness and realised that there was a bright source of light, like they were in an enormous cave. They realised that they indeed were, and saw the opening of the cave where the sun shone brightly, emitting light and making the crystals etched in the earth and rocks glisten and sparkle, in an eerie yet beautiful way.

The brunette noticed that the enemies were so much stronger here than she ever fought in the Realm Between. It made her realise she really wasn’t ready for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Training was well and good but being able to show it practically by fighting against Heartless in dangerous real situations. It made her realise that the woman from her past was right.

**_“You are weak. You think that you can wield a Keyblade? How pathetic. Only those with strong hearts can become worthy.”_ **

The young woman placed her hand on her heart and frowned as she stared at the ground. Till this day, she still haunts her. Even though she is no longer in her life, thankfully, but her words and actions are a permanent scar stopping her from becoming the best version of herself.

“Takara?” Aqua’s soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts and the teenager looked up at her. The blue haired woman smiled sweetly at her. “Is everything alright? Your mind is elsewhere?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She lied and the woman sighed. She could tell it was a lie.

“Let’s take some time to rest up, okay?” They sat down beside a rock whilst the King was on the lookout for any enemies nearby.

Takara wrapped her arms around her knees and held them to her chest and stayed silent. Aqua had known that there was something wrong with her the more they fought. It was as if, whilst fighting the Heartless, she was also fighting her own battle in her mind and heart. So much so that she would fall behind whilst fighting Heartless and not responding to anyone around her. It was worrying, Takara was a young girl who, according to Terra, had great potential and a bright future. There was something very wrong with her and she wanted to help.

“Takara, could you tell me what’s going through your head?” The young woman instantly looked at her and her eyes looked like she was screaming for help.

“Nothing is. I’m just thinking about the mission.” She lied.

“That’s not the only thing you’re thinking about, is it?” Aqua asked and it was silent between them.

Though it was quiet, inside Takara’s head and heart was a war. Was it right to tell her or no? Aqua was a respectable Keyblade Master and they have known each other for an hour max. But she was kind and caring unlike another woman in her life. But this woman was the reason why she found it difficult to tell Aqua straight away what was wrong. She was afraid of kindness and tenderness, that it would make her weak or bite her in the back in the future.

Takara looked up at her and Aqua smiled at her again with those gentle blue eyes peering into hers and her heart radiating with so much kindness and care. This woman, she was different, a woman who reminded her of her mother, someone so strong willed, selfless and friendly. The only other woman to come close would be Aerith.

“How do you move forward from childhood traumas without it completely ruining you?” Aqua was taken aback from the question. “I’ve gone through things as a child, things that have made me into the person I am. Experiences I wish I never went through, shaping the way I think, feel and act. Stopping me from ever moving forward and being happy.” The female Keyblade Master placed her hand on hers and held it. The girl’s hand trembled a little and her shoulder stiffened from the contact.

“I won’t hurt you.” The woman murmured. “I cannot begin to imagine what you’ve been through but talking about them can be either good or bad depending on your feelings. I won’t ask you what happened in your childhood because the Realm of Darkness doesn’t seem like the best place to talk about it. Do you have friends or loved ones you can count on?”

Takara’s eyebrows furrowed together and sighed deeply. “My loved ones and closest friends are gone. Xehanort…took them away.” Aqua’s blue eyes saddened and couldn’t help but empathise with this. “The friends that I have now. I can’t even open up to them and choose to distanced myself from them. I’m afraid that if I let them into my life and lose them then I’ll have no one left. You might think it’s stupid.”

“I don’t.” Aqua stated. “I completely understand what you mean. Making friends after losing them can be difficult. There is always an uncertainty. But maybe there’s someone out there who knows what you’ve been through or somewhat understands the pain of losing people. It would help don’t you think?” The woman stared towards the opening of the cavern they sat in.

“Does someone like that really exist?” Takara thought out loud.

“I’m sure they do. But they won’t help all of your problems. They can make it easier, but in the end it’s up to you. You are your own saviour, Takara.” The brunette looked at the woman she sat with. “You’re stronger than you know. Don’t let anyone or anything tell you otherwise. Terra and the King believes in you and I do too.” Her kind words touched her emotionally damaged heart and it just sounded like everything she said was so true. No deceit or evil intentions behind those words or that smile. Everything felt pure and true. “I don’t know if that helped.”

“I wish you came into my life earlier…” Takara stated and looked at her. “You have one of the kindest hearts I’ve met, just like Terra’s. So strong yet gentle. I’m so glad I met you.” Takara smiled at her, that smile was genuine and warm like the sun on a cold winter’s day. Aqua’s cheeks turned pink and she smiled back. “Thank you, Aqua.”

“You’re welcome Takara. But please promise me one thing.”

“Anything, Aqua.” She replied.

“I want you to become a Keyblade Master. You are capable of that.” The teenager was flustered to say the least.

“I’m not that great. Just a normal Keyblade wielder…And that’s thanks to Terra. He passed over the power to me.”

“That’s all he did, pass down the ability to use a Keyblade. But he didn’t make you a strong and capable Keyblade wielder full of potential, you did so by yourself. That was all you.” Takara couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“I’m really nothing special, Aqua.” She murmured humbly.

“Are you kidding? Takara, I’ve seen your attacks with the Keyblade, they look like they can rival Terra, not to mention your spells are impressive. You have a lot of talent and I’ve seen the way you fight. You’re worthy of Mastery with your Keyblade, you just have to control your emotions.”

Each word which escaped Aqua’s lips filled Takara’s heart with more and more confidence. This is what she needed, she was what she needed. Someone who spoke positively, who knew how to speak to her and fill her soul and heart with reassurance and confidence, both at once. She felt it run through every vein in her body, mixing with her blood. It flowed through every muscle in her body taking over and cutting away all the insecurities and self-hatred away, freeing her.

“Master Aqua, Takara. We should keep going forward.” The King called out and they both followed him to the mouth of the cavern.

The light was blinding for just a moment as they stepped out. It stung Takara and Aqua’s eyes. The Keyblade Master noticed the scent of the ocean where this was entirely new to the younger woman beside her. They walked towards the edge of the raggedy island which looked damaged. Wooden structures broken, the edge of the island looked sharp and a tree formation looking completely distorted, twisted with darkness. Takara could tell that this place was once beautiful, just like Radiant Garden was, but now scarred from the Heartless and one with the Realm of Darkness. It was a shame really, she had always wished to see the ocean, but not like this.

“This is…where I met those children.” Aqua stated.

“So many worlds have been lost…” Mickey mumbled.

“They’re trapped here in the dark becoming one with it.” Takara sighed sadly.

“You know this place, Aqua?” The King asked.

“Yes, I visited once. And I met two boys I considered passing the Keyblade on to. But because Terra had already given one of them the power, I didn’t.”

This piqued Takara’s attention. Terra had passed down the power to not only her but to another. She was curious to meet this boy and was interested to see what kind of person he was. Most likely worthier of attaining the power of the Keyblade than her. That boy must have been strong, strong willed, strong hearted and strong with his Keyblade.

“Aqua, what were their names?”

“They were…Sora and Riku.” Takara turned to Aqua and then looked at the King.

“I see…” He placed his finger on his chin whilst thinking. “We’re getting warm. It’s Sora and Riku who have been helpin’ me. We’re tryin’ to get that door shut for good.”

“The same boys?” The blue haired woman sounded astonished

“Aqua, if this is where my friends first got the Keyblade. It also must be where we will find its counterpart. The Keyblade of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world.” He explained and it all just made sense. Everything connected. Suddenly, they felt a huge tremor in the ground. “We’ll have to hurry. C’mon!”

They ran towards the tree on the Island with a small hidden cave behind the Island’s waterfall. The trio peered into the dark cave, and was about to enter until a hoard of Shadow Heartless burst through. They swiftly jumped out of the way and the hoard roamed around them towards the shore of the Island. They followed their enemy through with Takara and Mickey standing by Aqua.

The amber eyed teen did not forget what Aqua told her, she held onto that feeling of reassurance and confidence. Though her heart pounded faster and faster in her chest, she felt this excitement coursing through her veins, filling her body with a whole different drive. When fighting alongside her friends, that feeling never escaped or dimmed for one moment. It was as if she could fully concentrate on her enemy and was attentive to her allies’ commands.

The Demon Tide was completely different from their previous enemy, stronger and more formidable. They moved in unison and worked as a team with attacks that caught the heroes off guard. It would soar up into the air and strike Aqua, trap Mickey or attack Takara from below. But the trio watched carefully and would pinpoint the exact moment they would try to attack. They too, like the Demon Tide, worked as one. They found the core of the Heartless and both Takara and Aqua unleashed as many physical attacks and magic whilst Mickey kept their enemy distracted.

It worked until, the Demon Tide’s health depleted. When it did, its attacks were completely out of sync and relentless. The Shadow Heartless gathered together in a giant tornado, protecting its Core and glowing red, attacking both Aqua and Takara separately. It would shoot orbs towards them. One of which hit the teenager who was flung into the air and was about to get hit with another, until the King and Aqua pulled her out the way.

“Are you okay?” Aqua asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But we need to find a way to hit its core. We have to get the other Heartless away from it temporarily so that we can hit hard.” Takara stated.

“Maybe if one of us uses long distance attacks and sprints around, and distract it. The other two can go for the core.” The King suggested.

“I can do it.” Aqua looked wary.

“Are you sure, Takara?” She asked.

“I’m fast and I can think on my feet. Don’t worry!”

Before Aqua could stop her, Takara sprinted swiftly towards the enemy with determination burning in her amber eyes like the brightest fire. She skidded underneath the Demon Tide and noticed the sand beneath her. Sand…that’s right! When she turned around and got to her feet, the young woman grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at the Heartless. It staggered back and Aqua and Mickey took that as their queue to attack the core. The youngest Keyblade wielder ran around, guiding the angered Demon Tide to move towards her. Instead of throwing more sand towards it, she would instead throw her Keyblade like a Boomerang and when it returned, she would then kick more sand towards it. It became angrier and ruthless and ended up going underground. The King and Master looked at each other and then at Takara who had no time to think at all, as it emerged from beneath her. As she was flying up and watched the Demon Tide open up, as if to devour her, she thought about her last attack against the Demon Tower.

“That’s it, it will work!” Takara held up her Keyblade and yelled again louder as her voice echoed. “MEGA FLARE!” She swung the fireball towards her enemy, which was larger and looked more powerful. Aqua and Mickey instantly got out of the way and so did the teenager as it exploded when it made contact.

When the light died down and all of the Shadow Heartless had depleted and were separated from the core. Takara fell and rolled down on the floor and saw Aqua and Mickey leap up into the air and deliver the final blow. This finished it off completely as it faded away from existence.

“Takara!” Aqua and Mickey shoulder and she stood up and raised her hand.

“I’m okay!” They sighed with relief from this and she walked over towards them.

“Wow, that was amazing!” Mickey exclaimed.

“Great work, Takara.” Aqua grinned and she blushed whilst nodding. She looked at the cave and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Let’s keep going.” She pointed and they led the way.


End file.
